


in gold light

by mothicalcreatures (laelreenia)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Boromir Lives, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, a bit - Freeform, and a mortal life includes polyamory, arwen chose a mortal life, boromir is forced to actually deal with his sexuality, is mentioned but not present in the fic, trans woman faramir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/mothicalcreatures
Summary: In Minas Tirith after the end, Boromir and Aragorn pass the night together which forces Boromir to deal with some shit.





	in gold light

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt "The feel of fingertips trailing over a bare shoulder blade."

 

Boromir woke to warm light filtering in through a bedroom window. The bed he’d slept in was soft and warm, it was good to be home after such a long time away. To sleep once again in his own bed was a simple pleasure that Boromir had not thought he would miss quite so much. He still could not believe that he had lived through their journey, that he had not perished at Amon Hen. It was truly testament to Aragorn’s healing abilities.

All of a sudden there was movement on the bed behind him and Boromir’s eyes shot open. He was _not_ in his room, this was… oh god, it was _Aragorn’s_ chambers. The memories of the previous night hit him like a sledgehammer. He and Aragorn had… he couldn’t remember why he’d thought agreeing was a good idea. Aragorn was his King and more to the point Aragorn was _married,_ though he did recall Aragorn making it clear that Arwen had given her consent to the both of them if anything were to happen. And to top it all off, Boromir hadn’t… well… he’d know he’d fancied men, he’d just never… he’d given all his thought to making sure Faramir had a place with him to be the girl she was, that she couldn’t be around their father he’d avoided thinking about his own… proclivities. Between his sister and trying to be the perfect older son moments to think of himself had been perhaps intentionally made sparse.

Boromir had been working his way toward such an anxiety spiral that it’s startling how nice it feels when Aragorn’s hand brushes gently over his shoulder. And the slight movement he made in response, must have been enough to tell Aragorn he was awake, because the man moved suddenly to move closer and drape an arm over Boromir’s waist.

“How long have you been awake?” Aragorn asked.

“Long enough to make myself worry about… all this” Boromir admitted.

“You’d never done anything like this before.”

Boromir shifted to lie on his back so that he could actually turn his head to look at Aragorn, it felt strange being in this position, in bed with Aragorn. It seemed like such an impossible thing to happen, but it had. Boromir had cursed himself for the feelings that he developed when he’d first met Aragorn and then realized who he was.

“I’ve never given myself much time to think about such. Faramir’s happiness always took priority over mine. Such things were impossible with our father, but it was harder for her and so I set my own feelings to the side. But she’s happy now with Eowyn and I no longer need to be her only support. And on our journey, especially in the beginning with the days of slow lengthy travel, in close quarters to someone I was developing feelings for, and then as I recovered in Lothlórien… there was nothing to do but think and dwell on feelings I’d never stopped to deal with.”

Aragorn frowned slightly. “Did last night rush things too much?”

“No! No,” Boromir grimaced, feeling as though he’d answered too quickly. “I don’t regret the way last night went, I don’t think I would have responded well to… courting… especially not from aman who was already married. It is still hard to believe that Arwen would consent to this. I don’t know much about elves, but they’ve never struck me as the types that would have multiple partners.”

“Elves don’t, historically,” Aragorn said. “There is only one elf in history who even took a second wife after his first passed. But Arwen knows that I am faithful to her and can share me knowing I will always be hers and besides, she did chose not to follow the path of the elves.”

“It is still quite a lot to wrap my head around,” Boromir said. “And I- I’m not sure what to do next.”

A soft knock came on the door of Aragorn’s chambers and Arwen’s voice drifted through the door. “If you are awake, breakfast has been prepared.”

Boromir still, unsure now what he should do. Part of him said it was time for him to leave, and he would have had Aragorn not intervened.

He leaned in, kissing the corner of Boromir’s mouth, before sitting up, “Well it seems like breakfast is what we do next.”


End file.
